Seducing Danny
by Calie1
Summary: This is the third part to a serious. The order is Pursing Lindsay, Dating Lindsay, Seducing Danny. Danny and Lindsay finally figure out where they stand with each other and take their relationship to the next level.


Title: Seducing Danny 

Author: Calie

Summary: This is part three in a serious I have no name for. The order if Pursuing Lindsay, Dating Lindsay, and now Seducing Danny. Lindsay and Danny finally begin to understand where they stand with one another and their relationship takes on a big change.

Notes: Like I said in Dating Lindsay I love smut but I'm going to respect rules and not post it here. I'll be posting it at CSIForensics. I'm willing to e mail it to anyone who would like to read it though. If you have already told me you do you don't have to worry about notifying me again. That part isn't written yet but it will be soon. I am going to write the smut part before I write the last part of this story. So it is going to take me a little while to get the fourth part of my series finished since I will be working on the more aduly second part to Seducing Danny.

* * *

Like Danny promised, he did call her, in fact sooner than she thought. Danny was right, he did have perfect timing. Unlike him, she had work the day after their date. It was a small disappointment to not be able to see him the next day but she reminded herself that they'd only just begun their shaky relationship. Plus she'd see him tomorrow. As soon as she'd gotten home Lindsay jumped in the shower, always eager to clean herself of the dead bodies she came in contact with during the day. As she was drying off she could hear her cell ringing from her bedroom. It really could have been anyone at that time of night but it was him. "Hey."

"Sounds like you're excited to hear from me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Despite herself she smiled, because it was true, she was excited to hear from him. Next time she'd have to try and control herself. "I figured Danny Messer for the type of guy that would wait a few days to call a girl."

"Sometimes, but I figured if I was going to call you I better do it tonight since I would probably see you tomorrow. You see I have to come up with a different game plan with you, I've never dated anyone from work before."

Lindsay knew he was joking about having a game plan but what he said was true. Since they worked together this couldn't be treated like a normal relationship. If they continued seeing each they would soon have to talk about that, it wasn't something that could wait. "So you have a game plan for me?"

"Well not really. I'm sort of just playing it by ear. But every so often I come up with something good. Well I'm assuming it's good."

"Of course it is, you've been great." There was a pause for a moment and Lindsay wish she could have seen his face or even better, known what he was thinking at that moment, "You there?"

"Yea sorry. Are you busy?"

"No, I got home about an hour ago and I just got out of the shower, you do have perfect timing." There was something different about his conversation that night that she just couldn't pinpoint. He almost sounded preoccupied. He'd called her so she had to assume he wanted to talk to her on some level.

"Alright well I'm probably going to head to bed; I just wanted to give you a call so you know I didn't forget."

"I didn't think you would." Something was definitely up with him which was kind of ironic considering he accused her only a couple of days ago of avoiding him.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Then that was it. They both said their good byes and hung. Her relief that he had called had been instead replaced by confusion.

* * *

Danny dropped his cell phone on his lap and laid his head back on the back of his couch with a long sigh. He wasn't confused in the least about what was going on between him and Lindsay and that was what surprised him. After he dropped her off the previous night he'd thought about her the whole way home and until he fell asleep that night. Then the next day she was almost all he thought about. He'd recognized the kind of woman Lindsay was within the first couple of days he'd met her. His attraction to her hadn't begun right away but any man would evaluate an attractive woman. She was good through and through. Lindsay was by no means a push over and he had a hint at some of her bad habits but when it came down to it she really was good. Those kinds of people weren't the ones you got involved with for only a short period of time. It may not always work out but you didn't go in with a plan of just maybe dating that person. When he had first confronted her a week ago he hadn't been smart enough to think ahead. It probably wouldn't have changed his decision about pursuing her that night but it would have given him a better perspective on the situation. It wasn't just the kind of relationship he could become involved in with Lindsay that bothered him. It was also their work. It hadn't been brought up yet and Danny had a feeling she was trying to avoid the topic for as long as possible just like him. The only topic that Danny wouldn't allow himself to think about was if this thing between them didn't work out and how it would affect their work. It was somewhere he wasn't willing to go yet. Lindsay was affecting him a lot more than he had counted on and it was starting to scare him.

* * *

When Lindsay got into work that morning Mac had sent her right back out with Stella. It was hard not to show the disappointment on her face at not being paired up with Danny. Lindsay liked Stella a lot, but the previous night she'd laid awake trying to figure out how all of a sudden Danny had done a full circle on her and had hoped they would be able to talk to one another the next day. Work at least helped to keep him off her mind. All her concentration was needed to get her job done and it was a welcome distraction. At least it was a distraction until about eleven-thirty when her cell phone rang. She pulled her gloves off and reached into her pocket to retrieve it, not expecting the name she saw. "Stella, do you mind if I take this."

"No, go right ahead." She waved Lindsay off and returned back to her crime scene.

Lindsay tried not to look like she was rushing to get out of the house but she was in a hurry to answer before she missed the call. "Hello."

"Working?"

"Yea." One word from him wasn't enough to try to gage his attitude and she struggled for something else to say. "What about you?"

"I was in the field for about two hours but I'm about done now. I got the easy one. I heard you got a double."

"Yea, doesn't seem too bad though, hopefully I'll have a lucky day." Worriedly she looked behind her to see if anyone was coming but there was no one there.

"Are you free for lunch?"

Inwardly she groaned. All she wanted to do was say yes but it couldn't happen. They still had a lot of evidence to collect and if Stella was willing to work through her lunch then Lindsay would also. "I wish I could but Stella doesn't seem to want to stop."

"Selling me out for the corpses now I see."

She laughed softly and felt a small relief that he was joking now. "No. So you wanted to see me?"

"I just figured you wanted to see me."

"Oh come on Danny." Immediately she cringed when she said his name. Once again she checked for anyone around. To her relief no one was outside. "You can't give a little?"

"Do I get something if I do?"

She bit her lips to keep from smiling. No one could hear her but they could see her from inside the house. "Maybe."

"Alright I did want to see you. In fact I wanted to see you yesterday."

"That's a pretty impressive admission." As much as she would have liked to continue talking to him on the phone she didn't want to stay to long.

"So do I get anything?"

"Are you free tonight?" She'd felt a little worried about asking him to do something but she really did want to see him also and this time alone.

"Depends... Where are you taking me?"

"Well I was going to make you dinner at my place." She waited in suspense for his answer considering only two days ago they were struggling not to go too fast.

"You want to be alone with me Montana? You're taking your life in your hands."

That's what she had been hoping for. "I'm sure I can handle it."

"I wouldn't doubt it, so what time?"

"Is eight okay?" Her apartment was still relatively clean from when he had taken her out two days ago but she was pretty sure she didn't have much to feed him so grocery shopping was a must. Plus she would need a shower.

"I'm at your disposal."

"Alright, I'll see you later. I need to get back in before Stella comes looking for me." They hung up after that and she went back into the house. Five minutes later Stella broke their current topic of the investigation to something totally different.

"You seem to be in a better mood now."

"What do you mean?" Immediately Lindsay worried that Stella had found out it was Danny on the phone.

"You seemed kind of down this morning, then after your phone call you're in a totally different mood." Stella smiled knowingly at her. "A new man?"

How Lindsay could be so obvious she didn't know. Sure Stella couldn't know it was Danny but how could she tell that it was all about some guy. "Maybe."

"Of course it is."

* * *

Danny's knock at her door came a few minutes before eight. The anxious feeling that had been brewing in her stomach only increased when she opened the door, "Hey." She stepped out of his way and allowed him to walk in and then turned back to the door and locked it.

He didn't much care for being polite. When she turned around he took her face in his hands and kissed her. She made a soft cry in the back of her throat at first but she opened her mouth to him and allowed him entrance. He pushed her gently back against the door and lowered his hands to grip her waist.

Danny kissing her wasn't unwelcom, just unexpected. It didn't last long and soon he pulled back from her and released her waist.

"So what's for dinner?" She opened her mouth then closed it again causing him to grin.

There was no point in responding to him at this point so she just sighed. "Come on."

He followed closely behind her not paying much attention to his surroundings but more to her backside. He'd ran into her a for a few minutes before shift ended and when he did, she had been wearing jeans, not the clingy flowing skirt she had on now. "You look nice; I didn't think you'd get dressed up to make me dinner."

"I wanted to look a little nice." That was an out right lie. She had wanted to look great. The skirt had been chosen on purpose. When she worked she wore pants, it was more practical. That's what he always saw her in, so this time she felt the need to dress up a little bit. She also was under the assumption no red blooded male would complain about seeing a woman's legs in a skirt.

"So, you're saying you wanted to look nice for me?" When they reached the kitchen she stopped and turned around. She was glaring at him but he could see she was also trying hard not to smile.

"Don't flatter yourself. Why don't you make yourself useful and open that bottle of wine while I put the food out on the table. There's a bottle opener in the drawer under the microwave and glasses in the cabinet between the sink and the refrigerator." To her surprised he actually followed her orders without a single smart ass comment. When they finally sat down the silence was broken.

"You know, I never thought you'd be making me dinner." His comment to her was said as a joke but he meant it somewhat seriously. Danny really had never expected this to happen.

"Trust me, I never thought I'd be inviting you to my apartment to make you dinner."

She looked down, concentrating on cutting the chicken on her plate and he smirked. "You might still regret it."

When she looked back up his smiled widened at her and it looked sneakier than anything. "You really are trying to make me crazy aren't you?"

"Is it working?"

Lindsay couldn't bring herself to admit to him that it was. So instead she smiled and added wine to her half full glass, she was going to need it.

By the time dinner was over, which had taken a good bit of time somehow, she'd had three glasses of wine. That didn't count the two she had been drinking during the couple of hours of her cooking and getting ready. She was warm now from the alcohol and wishing she could change into something more comfortable. There was also this small voice in the back of her head telling her that drinking to much around Danny would be a bad idea. Of course she ignored it. He'd had about three glasses himself, but since she was two ahead of him and he was by far bigger than her there was no way he felt like she did.

"You know Monroe, you're face is red." Half way through dinner he'd noticed a slight difference in her behavior. She wasn't drunk but he could tell she'd begun to let down her guard. Then over the past half hour she'd begun to repeatedly lift her hair up off her neck and her face had become flushed.

"So." There was no reason he had to point it out. In a rather snotty attitude she stood up and picked up there plates and walked to the sink. "There's no reason to make fun of me."

"I'm not." He smiled and started to pick up some of the other dishes off the table and bring them to the kitchen. "I didn't know you where such a light weight."

She'd dropped the dishes in the sick and look at him with her mouth open in shock. "I am not drunk!"

He placed the dishes on the counter and stood in front of her. "I know that. Don't pout."

She'd had just about enough of him and jabbed her finger in his chest. "Now listen here Messer, I've had about enough of you making fun of me." He stepped forward and placed his hands on the counter, effectively blocking her in. His face had leaned forward slightly and she knew what was coming but the wine helped to keep her irritable with him. She placed both hands on his chest and held him back. "Uh uh. You can't make fun of me and then expect to kiss me."

Danny couldn't help but laugh at her. It only seemed to infuriate her further so he tried his best to become serious. "I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you." His chest pushed against her hands slightly as he leaned forward more. Lindsay pushed back.

"You're right, I'm not sorry. It's the best part of my day when I get to talk to you."

"Now you're really making fun of me." But she found that her will to keep him away was starting to fade and her arms became less tense allowing him to move forward.

"No, I'm not." He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. "Even before last weekend seeing you was one of the best parts of my day." Regardless of the fact that her body was pressed against his own she still held herself away with her hands on his chest. There was something still not allowing her to let him close and he couldn't get there until she told him.

"It's not that I don't believe you Danny. I'm just worried about our work relationship?" If she just shut her mouth and dropped her hands he'd kiss her and she knew where it would go. She wanted to do that desperately but not yet, not until she knew.

"What about it?" Danny knew this would come up, he had just figured on later. But she was right in talking about it now because it didn't look too promising for them to have much control that night.

"I don't want whatever this is to affect it, but also I'm not going to risk a work relationship with anyone just for a few nights of fun, I want to make sure it's actually worth it." This confrontation had been worrying her for days. She had feared two bad reactions from him, the first to be that he would just say forget it and leave and the second would be him getting upset with her.

He had a feeling he knew what she wanted, she wanted to know if he actually had thoughts of being with her, in a real relationship. "You want to know if I really want to be with you or if I'm just doing this for the fun of it?" Either she lied about trusting him or she was just scared. Danny wasn't even sure it was him she didn't trust, it could have been this whole situation of them working together and seeing each other that she didn't trust but it still hurt.

She hadn't wanted to say yes, because she remembered how he had reacted the weekend before, but it was the only way for her to make him understand. "I'm not asking for anything from you, all I want is for you to tell me how you really feel about me, I need to know."

That was asking a lot and he was momentarily relieved he'd never been attracted to any woman in the office before because it was turning into a very difficult relationship. For her to ask him so soon how he felt, made it really hard. Danny felt something for her though, something that he still really didn't understand, and he wanted to find out what it was. "I told you I was serious. As long as we both feel the same way I'm not going anywhere. I want to be with you." Her hands relaxed against him and he could feel her gently fingering the material of his shirt. "Tell me you trust me Lindsay." He wanted to hear it because if he didn't he couldn't very well kiss her knowing she was still unsure.

His last words where almost a shock to her. They sounded almost desperate and she could see in his face that he had to have an answer. She was definitely scared but she knew he didn't want to hurt her. "I trust you."

Her voice was soft as she said the words and he couldn't help but lower his head and kiss her, and this time she didn't stop him.

When he kissed her this time everything was different. It wasn't as exciting as their first kiss, or playful like when he had arrived, or even rough and needy like in the bathroom. Knowing what he wanted and how he felt made it so much more different and emotional for her. The need to be close to him was excruciating and he had only just begun kissing her.

As usual, kissing Lindsay was never enough. He was tempted to just lift her onto the counter so that she would have been closer to his level but he figured the living room would have been a little nicer, at least for the moment. He grabbed the back of her thighs in his hands and lifted her up. Her legs and arms went around him without any prodding and he moved them away from the counter.

It would remain her own secret but nothing turned her own more than the way he always took control. There'd been so many men she'd been with that weren't very dominant when it came to a sexual relationship, but that wasn't Danny. They reached the sofa, and he sat down with her straddling his lap. The skirt she wore was straining against her opened legs and the only solution was to pull it up her thighs and to her hips.

As soon as he felt her skirt moving under his hands and be replaced by the bare skin of her thighs he couldn't help but pull away and look down. "You know you're not leaving very much to my imagination." When he looked up she was grinning. "You wore this on purpose didn't you? And this button up shirt that so conveniently is unbuttoned enough to let me see down it."

"Why would I do that?" Lindsay tried her best to say it as innocently as possible but she knew that he didn't believe her.

"And you had the nerve to ask me before if I was trying to seduce you. I guess Montana woman aren't as innocent as I thought." Danny took his glasses off and handed them to her. "Put these on the table."

She did as he instructed then studied his face. "I never see you without your glasses."

"That's because they help me see." She frowned but still continued to study him.

"You look so different." Without even thinking about it she brought a hand up to his face and trailed a finger down the side of his face. He didn't stop her or even move to kiss her again, instead he just watched her. He did it so intently that she shifted her eyes from his own and to her finger.

What Danny should have done was just kiss her, not let her continue with her gentle touches. Her finger moved to his lips and she gently brushed against them. Whether she knew it or not she was making breathing hard and his chest ache with something he didn't like. Finally she stopped her inspection and cradled his cheek in one hand and kissed him. It was slow and painful and his relief that she had stopped her gentle touch was lost. She had to know what she was doing to him. It didn't seem liked she was trying to seduce him anymore; she was making him fall even harder for her. Danny couldn't stop her or stop himself from kissing her back the same way. He threaded his fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss. Then she whimpered and pressed down against him and he totally forgot about her gentle kisses.

His hands slid down the front of her shirt and over her breasts then rested on her hips again. She was under control until he slid his hands under her skirt and pushed it up. Need for him was building up and she released it by kissing him harder. His hands slid to her backside, resting on the bare skin exposed by her thong, and pulled her hard against him.

When she felt him hard and pressing in-between her legs she gasped into his mouth as her body reacted. Without thinking she brought her hands to the hem of his shirt, grabbed both it and his under shirt and pulled it up his body. Their lips parted and he leaned forward to assist her in pulling it off. When it was discarded onto the floor she pressed her hands against his bare chest and trailed her fingers down to his stomach. He jumped at her touch and she looked back up at him.

"It tickled." When she started to laugh he frowned. "Well let's see how you like it." Danny released his hold on her and brought his hands up to the top button of her blouse and began undoing them.

At that point she had stopped laughing and looked down to watch his slow decent. When he was through he slid the shirt off of her arms and disposed of it. What she had expected was for him to touch her, not the strange confused look he gave her. Then to top it off he looked down and lifted up her skirt.

"You did plan on seducing me didn't you? You're underwear even matches." He dropped the skirt and looked back up at her expectantly with a raised eyebrow.

Lindsay tried not to smile but it was difficult. "How do you know that my underwear doesn't always match?"

"Because I think you have more important stuff to do then match your underwear everyday. But I'm not complaining." Then he forgot about her matching underwear and concentrated on her partially exposed body. For a few moments he made himself content with running his hands over her stomach, breasts, and her exposed cleavage. The modest white bra dipped low almost leaving nothing to his imagination.

Every second he touched she became more impatient for more. "Danny."

When she said his name the sound of her voice drew his eyes back up to her face. His name had sounded so soft coming from her and there was something else that sounded like need that made it impossible for him not to lean in and kiss her.

Finally she got the closeness she had been craving from him. Clothes were no longer hindering skin to skin contact and she was able to run her hands down his muscled arms.

Danny was done with the couch, he wanted access to her whole body and he wasn't going to get it while sitting there. Reluctantly he pulled back from. "If you're going to ask me to stop do it now, because I'm not going to."

"I don't want you to stop."

"Then can we get off this couch?" Her hands trailed down his chest, down his stomach, and to his belt. For a moment he thought she was going to undo the buckle but instead she grabbed the front of his pants and stood up.

"Come on." Lindsay gave a small tug on his pants and he stood up. Without waiting for an answer she grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.


End file.
